1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a UV sterilizing humidifier, particularly to one including a water box body provided with a water-storing box having a lower side bored with a water outlet fixed with a first tube connected with one end of a UV transparent tube having the other end connected with a second tube, which is connected with the outlet tube of a water-storing tank of a main body. The water box body is installed with a UV sterilizing lamp at a location under the UV transparent tube. By so designing, when the water in the water-storing box flows through the UV transparent tube and before getting into the water-storing tank of the main body, it will be compulsively sterilized by the UV sterilizing lamp in the water box; therefore, atomized substance conveyed into a room becomes absolutely clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional humidifier, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,982 and 5,859,952 shown in FIG. 7, includes a base provided with a water-storing chamber 40. The water in the water-storing chamber 40 flows to a sterilizing chamber 42 through the aperture 41′ of a first partition 41 to be sterilized by a UV sterilizing lamp 43 at the lower side of the sterilizing chamber 42. Subsequently, the sterilized water flows into a compartment 46 through the aperture 45′ of a second partition 45 and then is conveyed to a heating chamber through a pipe 47 to be heated therein.
However, the foresaid conventional humidifier is a heating-atomizing humidifier that needs to have water heated to reach a boiling point for producing vapor whose high temperature can directly carry out sterilization; therefore, the UV sterilizing lamp seems unnecessary to be additionally provided in the heating-atomizing humidifier.
In addition, the UV sterilizing lamp cannot quickly sterilize the water stored in the sterilizing chamber and since the water in the sterilizing chamber is of large quantity, it must take much more time to sterilize the water completely; otherwise, parts of bacteria may remain therein.